


【Evanstan】Autumn in New York.

by WINDFALLMipiaci



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, RPS, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINDFALLMipiaci/pseuds/WINDFALLMipiaci
Summary: ✪ .小甜饼日常＋PWP✪ .算是桃爹亮剑的上映贺啦✪ .虽然本来只想开个车然而……





	【Evanstan】Autumn in New York.

作为一个北方城市，纽约十一月份的天气还说不上多么令人难以忍受，只要不下雨，倒也无可指摘。但说是这么说，毕竟是深秋，一阵凉风吹过来，纵使套着厚厚的戏服，也让Sebastian禁不住打了个喷嚏。

Sebby，纽约真的太冷了。

他突然想起前几天和Chris通话时，男人不停地抱怨着。他当时是怎么回答的来的？哦，对了，他说，Chris，我不觉得十一月份的纽约会有你说的那么冷，至少它不会比波士顿更冷。

然后Chris不满地反驳道，你当然不相信，Seb，因为你在亚特兰大，而不是纽约。

他发誓，Chris在说这句话的时候，绝对撇了撇嘴角。

想到这儿，Sebastian的嘴角悄悄勾起一个弧度。

“你很冷吗？”身侧的Anthony注意到了他的颤抖，“要不要叫你助理帮忙去买点热咖啡什么的？感冒药需要吗？”

“为什么你会觉得我打个喷嚏就是感冒了？”Sebastian对于Anthony老妈子式的关心感到鄙夷，“我在你心里就是这么弱不禁风？你可不比我壮多少吧？”

“耶稣在上，可不是我觉得你弱不禁风。” Anthony耸了耸肩，向Sebastian的助理招了招手，“而且你跟我说也没用，你应该让你家那位知道你已经是个两百多磅的大人了，不需要人全天候跟着照顾。”

“你才他妈两百多磅。”Sebastian毫不留情地向他比了个中指。

“怎么了？有什么需要吗？”助理小姑娘跑过来，问道。

“这个Baby似乎有点感冒，你们最好给他一杯热咖啡什么的。”Anthony向Sebastian的方向扬了扬下巴，“当然，如果方便的话，请帮我带一杯美式，账记在他身上。非常感谢。”

“Seb感冒了吗？”听到Anthony的话，助理立马紧张起来了，“有哪里不舒服吗？需不需要去医院？”

“不，我只是打了个喷嚏……”Sebastian无奈地笑了笑，“我只要一杯美式就好。”

看着助理明显松了口气，点点头之后匆匆离开的身影，Sebastian用肘部不轻不重地捅了一下Anthony的腰。

“你瞎说什么，都把人家小姑娘吓到了。”

“这可算不上瞎说，在某人眼里你确实还是个生活不能自理的Baby。更何况，你要是生病了，我觉得我可能不会好过。”Anthony也不甘示弱，拍了拍Sebastian的胳膊，“Sebastian，我觉得你们俩应该给我开工资。”

“我觉得残疾人抚恤金更适合你。毕竟智力残缺也算残疾的一种。”Sebastian对他翻了个白眼，“需要我为你带路吗？导演在叫我们了。”

Chris接到Anthony的短信时大概是下午四点半，他刚结束了和经纪人对接下去几天行程的讨论，毕竟Knives Out的上映就在月底，他们要做的事情还有很多。

“后天我去接你，八点，别忘了。”经纪人一边说着一边查看着手机，“还有几个访谈，虽然没什么必要，但你还是记得准备一下，尽量达到最好的效果。毕竟这部戏对你的意义我想你应该也是清楚的。”

说完，没有得到回应的经纪人有点疑惑地从手机中抬起头来，正好撞上Chris看着手机那副又是皱眉又是微笑的诡异表情。

“呃……Chris？你听到我说的了吗？”

“哦，当然，你说我明天可以休息一天，是吗？”Chris也抬起头，似乎在为自己的发现感到兴奋，眼神亮晶晶的。

“……虽然这么说也没错，可重点是这个吗？”

“你说的我都记住了，后天八点我会乖乖在家等你，访谈我也会准备的，现在我要走了。”Chris满意地点了点头，收起手机迅速站起身，拿过椅背上的外套向一脸疑惑的经纪人挥了挥手，“后天见，女士，祝你有个美好的一天。”

所以情况就变成了现在这样。

Chris离开公司之后开车径直去了Anthony短信中给他发的位置——猎鹰与冬兵的拍摄现场。是的，他们到了纽约，而这件事Sebastian并没有告诉Chris，就像Chris的临时的探班计划也没有告诉Sebastian一样。

这非常公平。Chris在心里对自己说，而且准确来说他也不是不速之客，毕竟Anthony给他发了短信，这还不算邀请吗？

是的，这当然是邀请，他是应Mackie的邀请去探班的，Mackie可是他的好朋友！好朋友的邀请是需要被满足的。于是这样想着的Chris暂时忘记了开拍前Sebastian三令五申过的不准探班，愉快地前去赴Anthony的“约”，甚至在路过星巴克时为剧组的工作人员带了咖啡。

“这就是你这么大张旗鼓地过来的理由？”Anthony站在片场门口，无奈地看着带着墨镜和鸭舌帽身后跟着几个帮忙送咖啡的星巴克工作人员的Chris，“幸好我们才刚到，周围还没有记者。我记得我告诉过你，让你低调一点的。”

“难道还不够低调吗？”Chris指了指可以遮住半张脸的墨镜，“我其实是有口罩的，但想了想还是放弃了，那太可疑了。”

“我很庆幸你没有这样做，因为那确实很可疑。”Anthony叹了口气，“我总算知道你为什么要我多带几个助理出来了。我现在去帮他们分咖啡，需要告诉大家是你送的吗？”

“千万别，我还不想让大家都知道我来了。我想低调一点。”

“哦，现在知道低调了。”Anthony冷漠脸，“那你现在打算干什么？Sebastian还在拍戏，你想去找他吗？”

“不，我现在先跟你进去分咖啡，假装是你的助理什么的。”Chris摇了摇右手特意单独提着的咖啡，“然后由我亲自给Seb送。”

“哇，真浪漫。”Anthony没有感情地称赞，“好了，我们进去吧。这里还是怪冷的。”

“这是什么情况？”

很快和导演打好了关系的Chris获邀坐在了监视器前，和导演一起欣赏Sebastian的表演。然而很快他就发现了一些不对的地方。

“这部剧里还有Bucky的感情戏吗？”Chris指着监视器的屏幕上Sebastian和另外一个女演员的身影，“我怎么不记得剧本里有这个？”

“别担心Cap，这只是补拍的镜头，Bucky不会忘了你的。”导演笑得促狭，“其实他们已经过了，但是我想让你来喊cut。”

“Cut。”Chris几乎是毫不犹豫就喊了出来，然后对导演笑了笑，“辛苦了。”

导演微笑着点了点头，拿起喇叭开始安排工作，Chris也站起身来，却并没有马上走到Sebastian身边。

他看到Sebastian松了口气，向他的方向看了一眼，似乎在想什么，随后又眨了眨眼，朝和他对戏的Emily露出一个甜蜜的微笑，两个人一边向场外走去一边愉快地聊着什么，造型师跟着他们，说了些什么，Sebastian点点头，和Emily拥抱了一下，附在她耳边说了什么，于是大家再次笑了起来。Emily和造型师离开了，而Sebastian则绕到Anthony身边的休息椅上坐下，毫不留情地将剧本拍到了正在看剧本的Anthony的脸上。自始至终，他的脸上都挂着那抹勾人的笑。

这就是Sebastian。Chris想，无时无刻不在散发一种魅力，无关情爱，却能够让所有人，不论男女老少，都为他着迷。但Chris能够肯定的是，在他面前的Sebastian，除了这，还有一份诱人的甜蜜。这是独属于他的，只有Chris Evans的Sebastian才会有的，真正让人沉溺的东西。

想到这儿，Chris心里突然泛起欲望，想要马上跑过去，狠狠吻住男人那漂亮的嘴唇，从中汲取那让人上瘾的甜蜜。

另一边，Sebastian正在向Anthony询问他的咖啡。

“今天是有人来探班吗？还是什么特殊福利？为什么每个人都有咖啡？”Sebastian疑惑地问，“而且似乎每个人不包括我？”

“确实有人来探班。”Anthony懒懒地半眯着眼睛，“至于咖啡，谁知道呢，可能因为你刚才在拍戏。”

“好吧，看来我今天运气挺好，错过了福利时间。”Sebastian耸了耸肩，向后靠上椅背，“所以是谁来探班？我认识吗？怎么感觉没什么动静。算了，还是先把你的给我喝点儿吧，我太渴了。”

“认不认识，谁知道呢——喂！我还没怎么喝呢，你一口气给我喝完了？”Anthony跳起来去夺Sebastian手中快要见底的杯子，“我好不容易才晾凉的！都还没怎么喝！”

“反正也不是你买的。”虽然见了底，Sebastian还是把杯子举得高高的不让Anthony拿到，“有本事你就自己来拿啊。”

两个人正在打闹，Sebastian身侧突然出现了一片阴影，一个高大的身影忍无可忍地咳嗽了一声。

“您的咖啡。”他将咖啡递到Sebastian面前。

听到他的声音，Sebastian愣了愣，然后他猛地抬头，正好对上了那双澄澈的蓝眸。

“……Cap？”Sebastian还保持着和Anthony打闹的姿势，眨了眨眼，那双漂亮的眼睛忽闪忽闪地，“Chris。”

“Sebby，”Chris看着Sebastian的样子，有些好笑，他一手将Anthony从Sebastian身上拎起来，另一只手把咖啡放到Sebastian身边的桌子上，然后从Sebastian手中拿走那只空杯子，塞到Anthony手中，“丢垃圾的事就辛苦你了，Mackie。”

哦豁，我怎么忘了他还在。Anthony听着Chris在喊Sebastian和他时那明显的语气差异，生无可恋地点了点头，迅速离开了现场，动作快得好像身后有灭霸在追他一样。

哦，不对，陷入爱情的Chris Evans可比灭霸可怕多了。这是勇士Anthony Mackie经过多次实践得出的真理。

“所以刚才真的是你。我还以为我又出现幻听了。”

Sebastian笑了笑，慢吞吞地站起身来，下意识地舔了舔唇，朝Chris笑了笑。他其实是很想冲上去给他一个缠绵的法式深吻的，但身边人来人往的环境让他强行压下了欲望，最后干脆连拥抱也省略了，只是伸手帮Chris压了压帽檐。

“原来你不止一次会幻听到我的声音。”Chris把咖啡递到Sebastian手中，趁机捏了捏他的手腕，“能告诉我是什么时候吗，Seb？”

“谁知道呢。”Sebastian的耳根悄悄红了，他回握住Chris的手腕，却并没有对上Chris的目光，只是带着Chris向前走，将两人十指相扣的手隐在了纷飞的衣摆里，“走吧，Cap。Bucky下班了。”

那一个被搁置的吻在回到家后Chris关上门的一瞬间就被补偿了。Sebastian冲上来，带着一点蛮横地把灵活的舌尖送进Chris的唇间，挑逗着Chris好不容易抑制住的欲望。于是Chris左手搂住Sebastian的腰，将人抵在门板上，右手扣住Sebastian的头，一点一点地加深这个吻，贪婪地吮吸着Sebastian唇间甜美的津液，直到两人逐渐窒息才依依不舍地放过对方都已有些红肿的双唇。

“我好想你，Sebby。”Chris把头埋在Sebastian的颈窝处，深吸一口气，语气中不自觉地染上了几分委屈，“可是你明天还要拍戏。”

“哦，得了吧，Chris，”被他弄得有点痒的Sebastian凑近Chris的耳朵，轻轻舔了他的耳垂，笑道，“谁都知道冬日战士明天放假。”

空气安静了一秒，Sebastian能明显地感觉到Chris在这一刻顿了顿呼吸。

“这可是你说的，Sebby。”

Sebastian觉得Chris的声音一定带有某种魅惑的效果，否则他怎么会在Sebastian还没来得及反抗的时候就用领带将Sebastian的双手绑在了床头。

“……Chris？”不断落下的亲吻让Sebastian有些昏了头，被制住的双手又无法帮上什么，让他只能被动地接受着那一个又一个令人窒息的吻。

“这是惩罚，Seb。”Chris附在Sebastian耳边，在他的耳根处舔了舔，满意地看着一抹绯红从耳根蔓延上双颊。

“为什么？”Sebastian的呼吸逐渐急促起来，却仍旧努力保持着清醒，“为什么，Chris？”

“因为你都不想我。”Chris突然停下亲吻，右手轻抚Sebastian柔软的脸颊，语气又带上Sebastian很熟悉的那份委屈，“Sebby，我那么想你，你却一点都不想我。你不爱我了吗？”

“怎么会？”Sebastian有点惊讶，“你怎么会这么想呢？”

“你都不许我去探班。”

“Chris，你知道这是为什么。”Sebastian叹了口气，有些无奈，“而且我不让你去，你还不是去了。”

“你回纽约都不告诉我。”

“我不是想给你一个惊喜吗。”Sebastian看着Chris下撇的嘴角，有些好笑。

“你还跟Vancamp走得那么近，我看到你们两个一起笑得很开心。还有Mackie，我不在的时候你们的关系这么好的吗？他都快趴在你身上了。”

“只是朋友间的玩笑啊，”Sebastian有些无奈，“而且你还和Emily接过吻呢，我都没说什么。”

“还有之前在多伦多……”

“好了Chris，”双手被绑住的Sebastian只能选择用嘴去堵Chris酸的倒牙的话，他吻了吻Chris的嘴角，盯着Chris明净的蓝眸，认真地说，“你记住，Chris，世界上有一个不需要任何解释就能成立的定理，那就是我爱你。”

Chris没有说话，他紧紧抱着Sebastian，将自己深深埋在那甜蜜的气息里。

“我知道你现在很感动，可是，亲爱的，你能先把我解开吗？”Sebastian蹭了蹭Chris的脸，笑着说，“而且，Chris，你那个硬邦邦的位置顶得我真的挺难受的。”

“是吗，Sebby？”Chris抬起头，在Sebastian的额头上落下一个吻，虽是笑着的，Sebastian却能够清楚地看到他眼底逐渐弥漫的危险的情欲，“我觉得我们俩想到一块儿去了。”

我们俩根本就没想到一块儿去。

当Sebastian因为不断的刺激和快感而紧紧攥着束缚他的双手的领带时，仅剩的一丝清明让他突然想到这句话。

落下的吻不再是急促而又毫无章法的了，从额头开始，Chris好像铁了心要用唇舌一寸寸地去描绘Sebastian的模样，缓慢而细致地一路向下延伸，右手则慢慢滑进那性感的臀线之间，在那早已湿的不行的小穴四周抚按着。

“天哪，Sebby，我都还没做什么，你就已经湿成这样了。”Chris故作惊讶地眨眨眼，“看来我的润滑油准备得有些多余了。”

“闭嘴，Chris……”Sebastian能感觉到Chris的手指抚弄着他可怜的穴口，却怎么也不肯送进去，他感觉他要被自己不断蓬勃却不能被满足的欲望烧的窒息了，浑身微微颤抖着，“要么上，要么让我自己来。”

“是吗，Sebby，你真的这样想吗？”

Chris笑着，突然将食指没入穴口，惊得Sebastian忍不住发出一声响亮的呻吟。Chris显然对Sebastian的反应很满意，他继续向下吻着，经过精致的锁骨，掠过富有弹性的胸肌，含住右边早已挺立起的乳头，左手则抚上另一个，毫不留情地搓揉着。

将一根手指送进去之后，Chris却并不急着进一步发展，他随意地抽插着，专心致志地舔舐着红得涨立的乳头，仿佛那是什么蜜糖。但很显然，Sebastian是无法忍受现在的局面的。他的小穴因为种种刺激已经湿的一塌糊涂了，Chris的抽插更是让它进一步扩张着，而仅仅一根手指完全无法满足它的渴望，只能可怜巴巴地用力吸附在Chris的食指上，期盼着更多的侵入。

“Chris……”Sebastian的声音带着颤抖的情欲，长时间的欲求不满让他的理智一点点被耗尽，现在他只想要Chris粗暴地对待他的小穴，用力地操他，而不是像现在这样慢条斯理，好像他是个精致易碎的瓷娃娃，“操我。”

“哦，Sebby，这么说可真淫荡。”Chris用左手沾了一点Sebastian穴口的津液，舔了舔，又送到Sebastian的口中，“你不知道你有多甜，我怎么忍心那样随意地对待你呢？”

“不，Chris，操我，狠狠地，我想要你这样，”Sebastian带着哭腔，得不到满足的情欲像蚂蚁一样细密地爬满了他全身上下每一根骨头，“我想要你这样，Chris，我……啊！”

突如其来的贯穿让Sebastian不自觉地蜷起了身子，三根手指整根没入的快感让他一时无法适应，忍不住射了出来，而Chris似乎没打算就这么放过他，以极快的速度不断抽插着，破碎的呻吟不断地从Sebastian的唇间泄出，眼角也被生理盐水濡湿。

但是还不够。他们都知道，他想要的不是这个，或者说，不只是这个。

“Chris……啊……我想……我想要你……”尽管被Chris的手指操弄得浑身颤抖，Sebastian还是咬着牙，拼出支离破碎的话语。他的手指和脚趾都尽力蜷缩着抑制颤抖，但其实仅是这样就已经让他精疲力竭了。

“Sebby，”Chris慢慢地撤出了手指，撑起上半身，盯着Sebastian有些迷离的眼睛，带着非常熟悉的笑，“求我。”

“求求你……Chris……”Sebastian放软了声音，甚至带了些撒娇的意味，“Chris……我想要你……”

“哦，Sebby，你还真是个妖精。”Chris长叹一口气，眸光一暗，将Sebastian的长腿架在肩上，将他不断翕张的小穴完全暴露在空气里，随后把手覆上了Sebastian的双眼。

突如其来的黑暗让Sebastian有些茫然，但这也让他的感官更加敏感。他感觉到Chris狠狠揉了揉他柔软的臀肉，空出的另一只手爱怜地从Sebastian的脚踝轻抚而上，一直抵达大腿根部，又向内游走。这些动作却让Sebastian对接下来要发生的事感到兴奋和激动，他能感受到那滚烫的温度在不断靠近……

“啊！”吓人的尺寸长驱直入，直达Sebastian的敏感点，引得他再次忍不住颤抖起来。然而这似乎只是开始，每当Sebastian以为已经到了极限的时候，Chris就会用更深的一次冲撞向他证明一切并没有那么简单。巨大的尺寸完全撑开了Sebastian的肠壁，软肉紧紧地贴在Chris的性器上，每一次抽插都将Sebastian送上快感的顶峰。

“Chris……哈啊……慢一点……慢一点……”Sebastian整个人已经快脱力了，完全任凭Chris摆布，只能在呻吟的间隙低声请求着。

但Chris显然并不满足于此，他一手掐着Sebastian的腰，一手又覆在Sebastian的性器上尽力揉搓着，双重的刺激使Sebastian实在吃不消，连射了好几次，最后实在是射不出了，Chris才肯住手。

“Chris……”Sebastian的声音已经很轻了，哭声和呻吟声也渐渐变成啜泣，只有微睁的双眼证明还保有一丝清醒。Chris不知什么时候解开了他的手，无力地搭在Chris的脖子上。

“Sebby，”Chris的嘴唇贴在Sebastian的耳边，“你要记住，你是我的。每一寸，都必须是我的。”

“我是你的……Chris……我属于你……啊！”

最后一次，也是最深的一次，Chris到达了Sebastian深处的敏感点，终于射了出来。Sebastian勾在Chris脖子上的手臂猛地收紧，迸发出一声响亮的呻吟，与Chris一起到达了快意的最顶端，失去了意识。

后来的事Sebastian一律不知道，连Chris给他清洗的时候也是躺在浴缸里一动不动，被欺负狠了的小穴露出的些许软肉让Chris有些愧疚的这件事也不知道。

他只知道，他醒来时，Chris拥着他，两人右手十指相扣，依偎在一起的无名指上的婚戒格外耀眼。Chris给了他一个甜蜜的早安吻，以及一句，温柔至极的，我爱你。


End file.
